


Y no estás aquí para hacérmelo superar todo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando había alcanzado ese momento de su vida, Yuto recordaba con un poco de vergüenza que podía apenas guardar las manos afuera de los calzones. Por así decirlo.Crecer e Hikaru habían hecho mucho para mejorar la situación; principalmente porque ahora, las manos en sus calzones eran normalmente las del mayor.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Y no estás aquí para hacérmelo superar todo

**Y no estás aquí para hacérmelo superar todo**

Su mismo toque le hizo temblar, y sentir algo que no había sentido durante mucho tiempo.

Yuto nunca había sido alguien de escaparse de la búsqueda del placer solo, pero de todas maneras pensaba que hubiera momentos cuando estaba apropiado, _sano_ también, y momentos cuando sólo le hacía sentir incómodo.

Este era uno de ellos.

Desde cuando Hikaru y él se habían juntado, había tenido veces cuando no estaban físicamente juntos, pero no muchas.

Cada vez que Hikaru iba de sus padres en Sendai, Yuto normalmente iba con él; esta vez – maldito drama – no había podido.

El mayor había partido dos días antes, y le parecía ya una eternidad a Nakajima.

Debería haber reconsiderado toda la imagen de su relación. Quizás era _él_ el pegajoso, aunque habiéndole acusado a Hikaru muchas veces de serlo.

En ese momento, de todas formas, pasar un poco de tiempo con su novio no era exactamente el que le echaba de menos.

Había pasado las últimas horas en casa a solas, en la desesperada búsqueda de algo de hacer.

Cuando Yuri le había dicho de tener compromisos, Ryosuke no había respondido y Kota le había dicho que Kei estaba experimentando en cocina y que estaba bienvenido a unirse a ellos – No, gracias Kota, otra vez – había acabado regodeándose su soledad en el piso demasiado vacío, acabando col mirar una película. 

La película en cuestión era insidiosa.

Le había visto ya con Hikaru, y estaba bastante interesante de mirarla otra vez.

Habría sido una buena manera de pasar la noche, pero después de diez minutos se había recordado lo que había ocurrido la noche cuando la habían visto, y su mente se había inevitablemente marchado.

Lo había pensado casi con distracción; debería haber imaginado que se le habría puesto dura, especialmente después de dos días fuera de juego, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no quería ocuparse de eso, estaba tarde ya.

Estaba raro, de alguna manera.

Y estaba raro que fuera raro.

Cuando había alcanzado ese momento de su vida, Yuto recordaba con un poco de vergüenza que podía apenas guardar las manos afuera de los calzones. Por así decirlo.

Crecer e Hikaru habían hecho mucho para mejorar la situación; principalmente porque ahora, las manos en sus calzones eran normalmente las del mayor.

De esos tiempos, lo hacía casi por diversión. Momentos de aburrimiento, momentos cuando se excitaba por cosas diferentes y no tenía a Hikaru bastante cerca de ayudarle.

En ese momento, estaba diferente. Lo _quería_. No quería hacerlo solo, quería que lo hiciera Hikaru, como debería haber sido, y...

Pensarle no ayudaba. Y Yuto tenía demasiado por la cabeza para hacerlo sin ayuda.

Se rindió a cuanto se sintiera patético, y tomó el móvil.

Un porno podía ser una buena idea. Sólo le hacía falta la cosa justa, algo para desviar la mente del mayor y hacerle correr rápidamente. Luego se habría acostado y habría tratado de dormir. No confiaba bastante en sí mismo despierto, en ese momento.

Encontró algo decente suficientemente rápido – todavía conocía sus gustos – y se puso a trabajar.

Envolvió firme la mano alrededor de su sexo, moviéndola rápidamente ya, tratando de concentrarse en la pantalla y el conjunto desordenado de partes del cuerpo que estaba mirando, en los gemidos demasiado agudos y absolutamente falsos.

Se estaba poniendo más o menos del humor, cuando ocurrió la cosa peor posible.

El video desapareció, el número de Hikaru apareció en la pantalla y Yuto entró en pánico.

Le tomaron unos momentos para calmarse, y realizar que podía contestar. El mayor no iba a oír nada diferente. Podía hacerlo.

“¿Hikka?” le dijo, limpiándose la garganta por si acaso.

 _“Hola, extranjero.”_ le saludó el tono alegre del mayor. _“Hacía un poco que no hablábamos. ¿Estabas con tu otro novio?”_

La broma habría sido graciosa, en circunstancias diferentes. En ese momento, Yuto rechinó los dientes, tratando de contenerse.

“Me atrapaste.” le mimó. “Te saluda.”

La risa de Hikaru del otro lado del teléfono ayudó su humor, mientras trataba de relajarse y no pensar en cuanto estuviera duro en ese momento.

“ _De verdad, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?”_

Yuto sabía qué Hikaru habría apreciado increíblemente oír lo que estaba haciendo.

“Miraba una película. Nada importante, de todas maneras. Me estoy aburriendo sin ti. Me gustaría mucho que tu madre te devolviera pronto, gracias.” se quejó, haciendo una mueca cuando accidentalmente se rozó la erección, teniendo apenas éxito de aguantar un gemido.

 _“Va a devolverme dentro de dos días, y no porque quiere.”_ bromó, y durante la pausa siguiente Yuto casi pudo oír su sonrisita. _“Te echo de menos, ¿eh? Sabía qué no podía vivir sin mí.”_ su burló de él, increíblemente engreído.

Yuto chasqueó la lengua, empezando a sentirse frustrado.

“Me las arreglo muy bien solo. Sólo estoy diciendo que algunas cosas son mejores hechas juntos, eso es todo.” hizo una pausa, y fue su turno de reír. “De verdad, me caería bien la compañía de quienquiera.” le provocó.

 _“Oh, Yutti, estoy de acuerdo. Algunas cosas son_ sin duda _mejores hechas juntos.”_ gimió, en baja voz. _“Sabes, me habría gustado mucho si no hubieras vuelto a casa tan tarde la noche antes que partiera. Lo habría hecho todo mucho más simple.”_

Ahora, Yuto no sabía exactamente lo que pensar.

O Hikaru era un pervertido, o tenía poderes paranormales.

Desafortunadamente, optaba por la primera.

Sin embargo, dado que había estado él a tomar esa dirección, pensó de poderlo aprovechar sin parecer desesperado. Demasiado desesperado, al menos.

“¿Sabes qué película estoy mirando?” preguntó, con una sonrisita. “Mary Shelley. ¿Recuerdas la noche cuando la vimos?” preguntó, travieso.

Pudo oír claramente a Hikaru aguantar la respiración por un momento, y esperó con paciencia que dijera algo.

“ _Pues de verdad te echo de menos.”_ dijo el mayor, la voz enojada ahora. Estaba probablemente irritado por haberse dejado tomar por sorpresa de Yuto, dado que normalmente era algo que hacía él.

“Nunca dije que no fuera así.” murmuró Yuto, deslizando más abajo en el sofá, volviendo en la posición de antes. “Sabes, no habría mirado esta película si lo hubiera recordado antes. _Dios_ , no había sido tan bueno durante siglos, ¿verdad?” le dijo, finalmente volviendo a tocarse.

Hikaru respiró hondo, y Yuto se divirtió imaginándole ponerse cómodo en la cama – posiblemente después de haber cerrado la puerta con llave – y comenzar despacio a desplazar la mano abajo.

 _“Todo lo que recuerdo es cuanto bien me imploraste esa noche. Me gustaría que lo hicieras más a menudo, Yutti. Eres delicioso cuando lo haces.”_ murmuró, y ahora estaba sin duda del humor, la voz bastante baja de sonar lasciva al oído de Yuto.

“Lo haría solamente por cuanto me lo das bien después. Bastardo perverso, odio cuando me provocas de esa manera. La próxima vez, quizás voy a empezar directamente implorando.” dijo, la mano ahora alrededor de su erección; no muy fuerte, aún, pero sabía qué iban a llegar pronto allí.

Hikaru rio, y Yuto sabía qué estaba disfrutando la idea.

No le importaba, de todas maneras. Tenía un objetivo, y planeaba de llegar allí tomando el camino más corto posible.

 _“Pensar en esa noche te puso dura mucho antes que llamara, ¿verdad?”_ preguntó luego, la voz sin burla, casi afectuosa. Yuto le odió por esto.

Hizo un sonido quejumbroso, y dejó otra vez su sexo.

“Bien, me conoces.” dijo, irónico. “A solas colapso, Hikka. No sé qué hacer con mí mismo sin ti, aparentemente.”

Otra risita del otro lado del teléfono, y otra vez le pareció tierna.

 _“Si te haces estar mejor, puedo fingir de no ser halagado. Aunque tengo que decir que va a ser_ duro _– perdóname – de hacer. Pensarte allí, solo e indefenso, que te pones cachondo al pensar a ti y a mí que tenemos sexo… no está mal, tengo que decirlo. A mí me está haciendo efecto, por lo menos.”_ dijo, ahora más involucrado que antes.

A Yuto no le importaba. No le importaba de cuanto se sintiera incómodo, no le importaba de su orgullo ni de su honra.

Quería correrse. Quería que Hikaru le hiciera correr. Y si no podía tenerle realmente, iba a conformarse con lo que podía obtener en ese momento.

“Por favor, Hikka.” dijo, rechinando los dientes, porque pedir le costaba más que quisiera admitir. “No me dejes correr solo solamente por el placer de burlarte de mí.”

Hikaru rio, pero Yuto no se dejó engañar: el mayor nunca iba a dejárselo hacer.

 _“Primero, dime algo.”_ pidió. _“¿Por qué no me llamaste? Podría haber ayudado. Bien, voy a hacerlo, pero fui yo a llamar. Justo a tiempo, si lo piensas.”_

Yuto hizo una mueca, feliz que su novio no pudiera verle.

“Sí, impecable.” murmuró. “Bien, las estaba arreglando solo, sabes. No quería molestarte.” mintió.

No que hubiera pensado ni por un momento que Hikaru le creyera.

 _“Dios, me gustaría saber cómo las estabas_ arreglando _. Bueno, ¿Qué porno acabaste mirando? Por favor, dime que no incluía chicas.”_

Yuto echó un vistazo automático al móvil, la pantalla todavía en el video que estaba mirando.

Un poco avergonzado, lo cerró.

“Una chica.” especificó, a regañadientes. “Vale, vale. No las estaba arreglando muy bien. Y no te llamé porque no quería admitir que se me había puesto dura al azar y que no quería hacerlo sin... bien, sin ti. ¿Contento ahora?” escupió.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio al otro lado del teléfono, y luego Hikaru suspiró.

 _“No especialmente. Después de todo este tiempo, lo menos que puedo esperarme es que mi novio me llame en momentos así.”_ suspiró otra vez, y Yuto pudo sólo esperar que la conversación no se hiciera improvisamente seria, lo que habría significado que no iba a correrse.

“Lo siento, ¿vale? Sabes, orgulloso y tonterías así. Sé qué no había nada mal en llamarte, sólo...” hizo un sonido frustrado. “En serio, Hikaru. Una de las muchas ventajas del estar con un hombre es que puedes entender perfectamente que es imposible para mí concentrarme en algo cuando estoy _tanto_ duro. ¿De verdad tenemos que discutir?” preguntó – o, mejor, imploró – aliviado cuando oyó al mayor reír.

 _“Oh mi amor, entiendo_ perfectamente.” le aseguró, la voz de vuelta lasciva. “ _Me gustaría que fueras así en este momento. Puedo imaginarte, agitado y cachondo, mientras te tocas y deseas que sea allí contigo. ¿Cuánto te arruiné, que ni puedes correrte sin que te lo_ deje _hacer, Yutti?”_

“Hijo de…” dijo Yuto, parándose justo a tiempo para no insultar la madre de Hikaru. “Tenías que decirlo, ¿verdad?”

“ _¿Está funcionando?”_ preguntó Hikaru, y Yuto supo que había vuelto a tocarse.

Apretó la mano alrededor de su sexo, respirando hondo.

“Más o menos.” admitió. “Claro que me arruinaste, tonto. No me _hice falta_ hacer solo durante años. Normalmente eres muy presente y muy listo a hacerlo, sólo estoy un poco fuera de práctica.”

 _“¿A hacerte qué, Yutti?”_ preguntó Hikaru de manera casi inocente, pero Yuto ya no estaba del humor para jugar.

“A follarme.” contestó, con demasiada seguridad dada la situación. “No hay nada que me gustaría más ahora que tenerte aquí, mientras me aguantas y me follas como se debe, Hikka. No me gusta sin ti, no puedo...”

 _“Pero estoy aquí, ¿no?”_ preguntó Hikaru, la voz baja y ronca. _“Tienes una buena imaginación, Yu. Escúchame y finjas que esté allí contigo. Piensas en cuando voy a volver a casa, en cuanto va a ser_ bueno _. Dios, me pregunto cuanto vas a estar apretado después de todo este tiempo sin tomarlo. Podría correrme sólo imaginando cuanto vas a sentirte bien alrededor de mi polla, amor.”_

Yuto había empezado a tocarse más rápidamente, la voz de su novio finalmente estaba haciendo su trabajo.

“Era de esto que hablaba.” murmuró, los ojos cerrados mientras se perdía en la sensación. “No puedo esperar que estés aquí. No voy a perderte de vista, ¿sabes? Voy a cerrar la puerta con llave y voy a asegurarme que me lo des bien antes de considerar de dejarte ir.”

 _“Anda, Yutti.”_ le animó. _“Quiero que te concentres exactamente en esto. En cómo voy a follarte una y otra vez cuando voy a estar allí, en cuánto bien voy a abrirte para mí y en cómo vas a sentirte sin tener que arreglarlas sólo. Voy a ocuparme de ti, cariño, voy a hacerte correr tan fuerte que ni vas a recordarte de los días pasados. Ni vas a recordarte de cómo se sientas no tenerme dentro de ti.”_

Y funcionó por Yuto. Sofocó un gemido en la garganta mientras movía la mano rápidamente y arqueaba la espalda, corriéndose mucho mejor de como normalmente tenía éxito de hacer a solas.

En algún lugar de la mente registró el sonido de Hikaru que llegaba al orgasmo, e instintivamente sonrió.

El único sonido que hubo por un poco de tiempo fue lo de sus alientos, mientras trataban de devolverlos a un ritmo normal; al final, Yuto se recuperó primero.

“Fue...” empezó, con una mueca. “Raro. Y excitante.”

Hikaru rio, todavía un poco sin aliento.

 _“Me conoces. No deberías sorprenderte.”_ suspiró. _“La próxima vez,_ te ruego, _llámame y punto. Al menos porque es bueno oír que te pones dura al pensar a tu pobre, viejo novio.”_

Fue el turno de Yuto de reír, mientras trataba de arreglarse la ropa y limpiarse, demasiado cansado para levantarse del sofá.

“Siempre me pongo cachondo cuando pienso en ti.” especificó. “Y te prometo que voy a esforzarme de dejártelo saber cuando pasa. Aunque espero que siempre vas a estar aquí para asegurarte en persona.”

 _“Trata de sobrevivir a los dos días siguientes sin implosiones. Después, voy a ser_ yo _a no dejarte ir. Eres un peligro para ti mismo y la industria del porno.”_

Yuto rio, y no se preocupó de negar.

“Bien, creo que este sea todo.” dijo, al sacudir la cabeza. “Pero por poco tiempo.”

 _“Muy, muy poco.”_ confirmó Hikaru. _“Buenas noches, Yutti. Dulces sueños.”_

“Ni puedo imaginar lo que voy a soñar.” bromó el menor, girándose en el sofá y metiéndose cómodo, decidiendo que merecía la pena dormir allí.

 _“Yo puedo.”_ contestó Hikaru. _“Es dulce sin duda.”_

Yuto puso la mirada en blanco, luego cerró los ojos.

“Buenas noches, Hikka. Y gracias.”

 _“Deber, cariño.”_ bromó. _“Un deber maravilloso.”_


End file.
